Sonny with a Chance of Hospital Romance
by SonnySmiles
Summary: Sonny vists Chad after he has surgury and things get a little interesting. Read to find out what. OneShot


Sonny with a Chance of Hospital Love

Sonny hated hospitals. There was no way of getting around it. All most ever single person that she knew knew that. She hated everything about them. She wouldn't even set foot in one, unless she had too. Her mother all ways said she probable would have to be drug into one on a stretcher before she would set foot in the place. And the sad part about it. She was probable right. Then why exactly is she in one now, with a guy that she hates.

They day started out like any other day. But as soon as she gotten into Condor Studio's things started to take a weird change.

Mr. Condor had called everybody down to the cafeteria all most as soon as she walked in. He had announced that Chad had been taken to the hospital late last night complaining of a severe stomach problems and a very high fever. The doctors had said the he had acute appendicitis and was rushed into emergency surgery. At that time there was no word on his condition and if anyone wanted to they could skip work and go see him.

Sonny was shocked when no one single cast member from Mackenzie Falls decided to go. They all had just headed back to work. After talking to Marshall, Sonny was on her way there. Her stomach was in knots. She hadn't stepped foot in any hospitals since her dad had died. That was three years ago.

Entering Chad's room, Sonny remembered why she hated hospitals so much. People all ways looked so small. Hooked up to oxygen with a bunch of tubes coming from various places. She didn't think that she could even handle it and was about to run for it when she was spotted by his doctor.

"Oh, hello."

"Hi. I'm Sonny Munroe, I a friend of Chad."

"Dr. Shepard. You're Sonny? Chad was talking about you before he went under. He should be happy that you're here."

Sonny laughed at this. Chad was talking about her to his doctor. "Well, I heard he had a fever. Probable didn't know what he was talking about. We really don't get along that well."

"Well, I'm getting glad to see that someone is here. I would hate for him to be all alone when he wakes up."

"So, how is he?"

"He's good. The surgery went really well. He should be waking up in a few minutes. Just hit the call button when he does." and with that Sonny was all alone in the room with Chad.

Sonny watched Chad sleep for a few minutes before she noticed what she was doing. Sonny grabbed one of the magazines that laid on the nightstand and flipped threw it before she heard Chad groan. Sonny looked up just to see Chad open his eyes.

"Well, good morning sunshine. How do you feel?"

"I feel like someone has stabbed me in the gut." Chad said, trying to sit up only to be forced back down by Sonny.

"Chad, you just had surgery. Don't you think that you should stay lying down?"

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. And if Chad Dylan Cooper wants to sit up. That's what I'm going to do." Sonny let go of him and watched him try to sit up in bed. Chad groaned out in pain and flopped back down on his pillow.

"Chad is just going to lay down now." Sonny had giggled when he said that. She had heard Chad say his name in third person a lot, but this had to be the first time that he said it with only one of his names. Hearing her giggle made Chad finally noticed that someone was in the room with him.

"Sonny! Sonny! Sonny!" Chad said, and reaching up and stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. Sonny tried to control the butterflies they were fluttering in her stomach.

"Yeah, he will be kind of out of it before all of the drugs are out of his system." Sonny turned around to see Chad's nurse walking in the room. Sonny sat there day dreaming while his nurse did whatever she was doing. She remembered back when her dad had surgery it was truth syrup. He told them everything and anything.

"I'll be back in about an hour…" and just like that Sonny and Chad was all alone again.

"So, how are you feeling, Chad?" Sonny asked.

"Perfect. I feel like can fly." Chad said, throwing his arms out and started flapping them. Sonny couldn't hold back her laugh, if Chad knew what he was doing he probable wouldn't have just done that.

"You want to watch some T.V.? Anything you want to watch?"

"Yeah, my favorite show should be just coming on right about now."

"And what show would that be?" Sonny said, flipping the television on.

"'So Random!' of course." Chad said, causing Sonny to chock on her tongue. Out of all of the shows that were out there that was one she wasn't expecting.

"'So Random!'?"

"Yeah, I haven't missed an episode yet since you started. I just like seeing your pretty face night after night. I watch it right before I go to bed. Then I have sweet Sonny dreams all night long." Sonny face was beat red of hearing this. Chad watched her show every night so he could have dreams about her. Who would of thought?

"You want to dream about me?"

"Of course I want to dream about you. I have been so much in love with you since the moment that we meant. Not that I would actually tell anyone." Chad said, whispering the last part.

Sonny really didn't know what to say. It's not like he was even going to remember any of this tomorrow, but she would. "Chad, I have been falling for you too. I just didn't think that you were." Sonny said, leaning down and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Sorry miss, but visiting hours will be over in about 5 minutes. We are going to have to ask you to leave."

"OK. Chad, I have to go home now. I'll see you tomorrow; we have a lot of talking to do. You and try and get some sleep." Sonny said, kissing Chad on the cheek and walking out the door.

"Good mourning, Mr. Cooper. I hope you slept well." was the first thing Chad heard the next mourning. The whole day yesterday was all a blur. "The young lady that was here yesterday wanted me to give this to you when you woke up." His nurse said, handing Chad one red rose.

There was a note attached to it which read: _Chad, I don't know how much you remember about our conversation yesterday. But try too. We have a lot to discus, and remember I do love you. I wasn't just saying that just because you are sick. I see you in a few hours. We can talk either there or when you get home. See you when I get there. XOXO Sonny._

Chad smiled after reading this. Maybe getting sick wasn't as bad as he thought it was.

* * *

_A/N: I know that Chad is way OOC, but who isn't right after surgery. My mom was telling me all of these crazy things I was doing after mine. I am not to sure if I like the ending, but just tell me what you think and if you think that it's too rushed. Danielle._


End file.
